


Two Cute Dorks in Love

by DapperMuffin, PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, anyway i love them dont @ me, in that case my tumblr is yourlost-itsokay, so come yell at me there, swapping jackets, unless of course you love them too and want to yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Patton can't find his cat hoodie--and, for that matter, where is Virgil?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Background LAMP
Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447777
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Two Cute Dorks in Love

**Author's Note:**

> shut up i know the title is stupid aaaa
> 
> so i was rereading LAOFT (Love and Other Fairytales, if you don't know-but you SHOULD know, it's amazing, and if you haven't read it, what are you waiting for; no but read this first instead please) and I suddenly had a burst of energy to post this fanfic from a while back, after I posted part 3 last week (there's two more parts, so don't feel disappointed yet, my fellow Logicality/Prinxiety stans)
> 
> anyway im a mess, hopefully this fic is LESS of a mess, enjoy~

“Logan?” Patton called, and Logan looked up from their book. They smiled; Patton had scrunched up their nose in that adorable way they did when confused. They double-checked Patton’s wristband–blue today.

“Yes, honeybee?” Logan relished the way that one single word turned Patton into a blushing mess.

“Uh, um,” Patton stuttered for a moment before recalling why he’d been looking for Logan. “Oh, right! Have you seen my hoodie?” Now Logan noticed that Patton’s shoulders were indeed bare of the cat hoodie that normally rested there.

“No, I haven’t. I’m sorry, Patton.”

“No, it’s okay,” he assured Logan. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere. I’ll just keep looking.” Patton turned to leave, muttering, “Where could it be?” as he left.

Patton pondered. He’d checked all of the usual spots, even going so far as to ask Roman and Logan–but wait! He snapped his fingers. He hadn’t ask Virgil yet! Maybe the emo knew…?

He skipped up the stairs and down the hallway, humming faintly under his breath on the way to Virgil’s room.

Patton stopped humming abruptly as he saw that Virgil’s door was open a crack. He knew he should knock first, but curiosity got the better of him. He peeked around the edge of the door, and immediately had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping. Virgil was sitting on his bed, wearing Patton’s missing hoodie, Virgil’s own patchwork jacket laid carefully over the end of the bed. Virgil was playing with the strings on the hoodie, a small smile on his face that Patton had never seen before. He loathed to interrupt Virgil, instead opting to get a closer look, but the door creaked, and Virgil startled, standing quickly.

“I, uh,  _ Patton, _ sorry,” Virgil stammered, face flushed as he gesticulated wildly with his hands. “It’s not what it looks like. I was just walking back to my room this morning, and I saw it sitting there, and it just looked so warm and I’d always wanted to try it on—”

“Okay, okay,” Patton finally cut in, and Virgil’s hands stilled once he realized he’d been rambling. “I don’t mind, really!” Virgil tilted his head just slightly the way he always did when confused, and Patton stifled a laugh. Virgil looked like a confused puppy. “Here, can I…?” Patton hesitantly picked up the patchwork jacket, looking to Virgil for confirmation. Virgil gave a tiny nod and Patton beamed as he pulled on the jacket.

“Hey, we’re about the same size,” Patton remarked, sitting beside Virgil, who’d lowered himself back onto the bed. “How about that?”

Patton looked to Virgil and realized how close the two actually were. Virgil’s two-tone green-blue and brown eyes, reminiscent of seaweed and hot cocoa respectively, so close to Patton’s own, glimmered with a mix of fear and excitement, and it seemed as though he was deliberately keeping his eyes fixed on Patton’s—almost as if they wanted to dart down to Patton’s lips.

Patton felt the beating of his heart begin to quicken, and he licked his lips nervously, suddenly very aware of their dryness. He should’ve put on lip balm that morning. “May I…?” He couldn’t finish the sentence—his head was suddenly blank of any suitable words, or, in fact, any words at all—but he knew Virgil understood his meaning. Virgil gave a minute but quick nod, and Patton couldn’t help himself.

He gently placed his fingertips against the underside of Virgil’s jaw, feeling the soft skin against his fingertips as he tilted Virgil’s head, and after a brief moment of hesitation, brushed their lips together.

The kiss lasted maybe four or five seconds before they both pulled back, a little embarrassed but pleased. Patton could tell that kissing Virgil was nothing like kissing Roman. While Roman had been passionate and slightly headstrong, Virgil’s kiss was softer, gentler, although that wasn’t to say that Virgil’s brief kiss didn’t hold the same amount of love for Patton that Roman’s had.

Virgil’s eyes looked blissful and a touch stunned when Patton opened his eyes again, and Patton let a breathy laugh escape his mouth. Virgil, still self-conscious, as evidenced by the flush that had spread all the way to the tips of his ears, glanced away several times and then back at Patton. Patton moved his hand to wrap his arms around Virgil’s neck, using their proximity to position himself so that their foreheads were touching. Virgil smiled a lopsided half-smile, which Patton mirrored with a small grin of his own.

“You know I love you, right, sweetie?” The words were softly uttered, but Patton did his best to infuse each and every syllable with the myriad of emotions that he felt every time Virgil smiled or laughed or even bantered with Roman.

“Yeah,” came the reply, just as quiet, although Patton could’ve sworn his blush deepened at the nickname, and he felt a flutter of pride that he’d caused the blush. “I love you too, Pat,” mumbled Virgil, and Patton let out a contented sigh, relaxing slightly as Virgil returned the embrace.


End file.
